Raven
by Kitinelli
Summary: This is a Collaboration story with Zozotti and two of my friends that don't have Fan fiction accounts, Caomi and... I am going to call her Doughnut. This is about two twin orphans. One dies. What will the other do to save her twin?
1. Prologue

**A/N I came up with this story on a school night at 2 AM. I couldn't sleep and I decided to write it down. I wrote four pages of it then I decided to show my best friend. We agreed to continue the story together. Scandiaca Tyto is her OC and Silver Darkbyrd is mine. Originally Scandiaca was called Raven Shadowheart because I had no idea what her OC was called. Please do not steal our OC's or any if the names that you don't recognise from the Skulduggery books. So, here it is. This is RAVEN the story of Silver and Scandiaca's lives. Oh, also this is a ****_Fan_****fiction so we don't own anything, well, apart from the characters you don't recognise from the book. We own those. ~Kitinelli**

**_(A/N this first paragraph was written by Caomi herself ~Kitinelli) _**

_Scandiaca Tyto stood in the bitter cold. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Silver Darkbyrd stood next to her, but Scandiaca hardly noticed her presence. Scandiaca wished she was dead too. Her heart thumped in her chest so unlike her mothers. She glanced at Silver who seemed as heartbroken as she was. Scandiaca looked away again. No. She was the one who was in distress. Her sister didn't matter. Her twin… Scandiaca's eyes grew dull, she was tired of this world and would have committed suicide if it wasn't for Silver. Suddenly Scandiaca could bear it no more. She turned and ran. The streets were full of abandoned buildings, homeless people and thugs. Was there no happiness left in this world? Scandiaca wished she could just disappear. And then she did._


	2. The Dream

_Silver ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her tangled black hair was flying in the wind. She knew that no matter what she shifted into that it was already too late. She would never reach Scandiaca on time. But that would not stop her. Nothing could stop her. But in her heart she knew that she would never get there. She watched in horror as the man pulled the trigger._

**Almost four months previously.**

I sat up with a start. I'd had another dream. Ever since my parents had died I had been having dreams, dreams that could tell the future. I ran my pale fingers through my long tangled hair. I looked around and saw my Sister Scandiaca Tyto lying on her bed sleeping peacefully. Scandiaca was my twin sister and the last remaining member of my family. Scandiaca was my life. Even though Scandiaca was older than me, I always thought of her as my younger sister. She wasn't older by much, it was only four hours. She and I had only gotten into magic after witnessing our parents death. When were were seven a sorcerer had killed our parents before our eyes. We had been tied to a wall and had to watch as the sorcerer killed our parents. What kind of a person makes seven year old children watch someone torture their parents before their very eyes until they finally died? We were now thirteen and turning fourteen in three months. Scandiaca and I were orphans and had magic. We had taught ourselves magic as we tended to keep away from the rest of humanity and we trusted no one but each other.

I was a Shape shifter and a Seer. Meaning I could change my shape and could see the future. Whereas Scandiaca was a Necromancer and teleporter. The first time I had used my powers it had been by accident and I had been walking along a dark alleyway with Scandiaca and had suddenly turned into a pebble. Lucky for me Scandiaca had been facing me when it had happened and she had picked up the pebble that I had turned into and took me straight home. I had only managed to turn back when the magic suddenly became too much for me to hold and had ended up unconscious on the floor. I spent a lot of my time unconscious because shape shifting and seeing the future took a lot of energy. The first time I had seen the future it had been little things like Scandiaca burning the toast on a particular time on a particular day, to more serious things like Scandiaca getting sick. In the most recent dream I'd seen Scandiaca lying on a road in a pool of her own blood. I saw myself next to her unconscious and standing over us was a Skeleton wearing a suit and a young girl with dark hair almost as dark as my own and eyes the colour of coffee. Remembering this vision jerked me back to the present.


	3. Our House

**Our House**

**(A/N so this is my first chapter in the story. I hope you enjoyed Kitinelli's chapter through Silver's eyes. Now enjoy mine through Scandiaca's eyes. ~Caomi)**

_'I hate you'_

I awoke drowsily on Silver's bed. I felt like sleeping in for another three years. I forced myself to get up and get dressed. Now that I was properly awake I glanced around. Silver wasn't anywhere in sight. I checked the rest of our house but couldn't find her anywhere. Our house…

'_Scandiaca cried and cried._

_ 'Our house, it'll be sold. And we'll be put in foster care.'_

_'No' said a voice next to her. It was Silver._ _'Can magic kill someone and leave no remains?' Scandiaca looked up. _

_'I-I think so' _

_'So what if we were to go missing, disappear of the face of the Earth?' Scandiaca was starting to see what Silver was talking about._

_'The mortal police wouldn't understand.' she said. 'But the council would. They would figure out how we died and cover it up. And then we'd be… Free.' Scandiaca was starting to get excited._

_'Then, if anyone try's to buy our house we will make out it's being haunted by our dead souls!' Silver finished._

_'Silver, you're a genius.' Scandiaca hugged her.'_

Our house was empty, with no sign of Silver. She must be getting food or something, I concluded. I went outside just to check she wasn't close by. I heard a voice behind me.

'Hello'

I spun around preparing the shadows to kill. A skeleton wearing a suit and a girl with remarkable fashion sense stood there. My face paled. These were the villains Silver had told me about. They would kill me and knock Silver unconscious. I grabbed the shadows and hurled them at the skeleton. He nimbly jumped out of the way.

'Don't be alarmed' he said. 'We just want to ask you a couple of-' He dodged another lot of incoming shadows.

'I will never talk to you' I yelled. 'You will kill me!'

'Well you just spoke to us then' the skeleton pointed out unhelpfully. I heard the girl whisper something angrily to the skeleton. I wasn't going to respond to anything else they said. I was going to kill them and then find Silver. Kill and find Silver. Kill and find Silver. I decided to aim my shadows at the girl this time. Big mistake. She was a necromancer too and managed to control the shadows. Suddenly I was hit by an onslaught of shadows. The girl. The onslaught of shadows was too much for me. I teleported. The girl finished her onslaught of shadows and then her face paled.

'I didn't mean to kill her.' She said to the skeleton.

'You didn't.' he reassured her. The girl glared at him

'Then where is she?'

'Gone' the skeleton stated the obvious.

'I know she's gone but how?'

'I don't yet know' replied the skeleton thoughtfully 'but I'm sure we'll soon find out. I had no plans to let them know where I had teleported to. I had taken serious injuries.

'The skeleton turned around and looked up.

'How about on the roof?' I cursed under my breath.

'The girl turned around.

'But how did she-'

'Teleporter' the skeleton cut her off.

'But I thought Fletcher was the only one!' the girl cried indignantly.

'He was.' The skeleton replied.

'Remember this girl was classified as dead for the last six years.' How did they know? Then the skeleton did an amazing thing. He left the ground. He flew up so he was level with the roof.

'You are going to come down from there and we can talk about this inside, or I will drag you inside and force you to talk anyway.' I scowled and teleported.

I reappeared inside on my couch. The girl and the skeleton walked in.

'Hello.' Said the girl again.

'I am Valkyrie Cain and we are here-'

'To kill me.' I finished for them. The skeleton and the girl looked quite surprised.

'No.' The skeleton said. 'We are investigating your parent's murder.' That caught me off guard.

'What do you want to know?' I asked. I figured if I told them they would leave me in peace and I could forget this ever happened.

'Do you know his name? What did he look like?' the skeleton asked. Fairly simple questions.

'I don't know his name but he was big strong and muscular. He was an adept who could bonebreak. He had very short blond hair and had a pair of sunglasses.'

'What was he wearing?' The skeleton continued.

'I-I don't remember. I was only seven.' The skeleton looked at the girl and they nodded.

'I think we know who the man is.' The skeleton said.

'So do I' Said a gruff voice. I froze. That voice. It was unmistakable. The man who killed them. Our parents.

'Ah well that's our next phase completed.' The skeleton said.

'How did you get in?!' I shouted angrily to the man.

'Don't leave doors open, little girl.' The man said. The door. This was bad. 'I come in looking for a few victims and what do I get? Some sorcerers! This must be my lucky day.' I started to back away. The skeleton and the girl stepped forward. 'That's right run and hide little girl.' The man continued to taunt me, a smirk on his face. 'Tell you what, you run and get a head start and I'll finish these two off.' I knew I'd never be able to escape. And leaving the skeleton and girl alone would be cruel. I didn't move. The man withdrew a pistol and fired.


	4. The Death of One

It was almost like slow motion. I watched in horror as Scandiaca jumped into the path of the bullet to save the skeleton and the girl from my dream.

'NOOO!' I yelled

I rushed over to her before she fell. I was crying, and the last words she ever said was 'Forgive me Silver, but my life is not worth living. At least I know that my last deed in life was saving someone else,' she said softly then her heart stopped beating and she was dead. As soon as I touched her I had a vision, the girl with the dark hair was going to kill the world and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Then all was black and the last thing saw as my head hit the road were the faces of the skeleton and the girl.

As she died I had seen a vision. In that vision I saw a woman. This woman looked like the girl I had just seen with the skeleton, but I could feel an evil so dark inside her. This woman would stop at nothing to get rid of all the mortals on earth and this was the girl that my sister had died to save. The last thing I saw as I felt myself fall into unconsciousness was the girl and the skeleton looking down at me and my sister with sad expressions on their faces.

When I woke up I was surrounded in white curtains. It reminded me of the hospital my mother had taken me to when I was 3. I had been playing around with Scandiaca when a man, the same man who had killed my parents and who had now also killed my sister had thrown a knife at me and it had made a large deep gash down my side. I still had a scar where it had been. I looked around and saw the girl, Darquesse. The girl turned around. She looked like Darquesse and I could feel Darquesse's presence in her and I knew this girl was Darquesse. But it was like they were different people yet the same person. Like, two parts of a whole. Split personalities.

'Hello, my name is Valkyrie Cain,' Said Valkyrie

'Ah, hi… my name is Silver Darkbyrd and my twin sister's name is. No, _was_ Scandiaca Tyto,' I said sadly

'I am so sorry Silver, she saved my life,' said Valkyrie

'You are Darquesse, the killer of worlds the end of the earth. The slaughterer of mortals and immortals alike, you have killed your own kind you are destined to kill your family and _MY_ Sister just saved you. For what point,' I yelled angrily.

'How did you know that?!' yelled Valkyrie

'Valkyrie, I know everything about you your darkest fears, your secrets, how you will die, who you love, he does not understand how you feel does he?' I said and Valkyrie blushed but I didn't care and continued on.

'Your true name is Darquesse, your taken name is Valkyrie Cain and your given name is Stephanie Edgley. You have two cousins which you nicknamed the toxic twins which see you as their role model now and want to learn everything they can about you and want to learn magic,'

'I also know that your skeleton friend's name is Skulduggery Pleasant and he travels around in a black Bentley and is secretly Lord Vile. I also know lots about his life, I also know that his given name has been erased from all history and is the last one of his family. I know he is like a father to you and more. And I know that you are a descendant of the last of the ancients and I know your destiny,' I said

Skulduggery had walked in during all this and had stared at me. I knew so much about them and they knew so little about me. _Could she be trusted? Well, her_ _sister did sacrifice herself for Valkyrie and I. _thought Skulduggery.

'How do you know so much about us?' Skulduggery asked.

'I am a seer. I am the last of my family now that my twin sister Scandiaca has died. She died saving you two. The sorcerers with the most power on the earth. Skulduggery Pleasant, the man who has a split personality called Lord Vile. Valkyrie Cain the last of the ancients and the girl who's split personality Darquesse is destined to bring the end of the earth,' I said

'Whoa, that's a mouthful,' said Skulduggery. Then both Valkyrie and I slapped him.

'SKULDUGGERY! This is not funny. This girl's sister just _DIED_ saving us and all you can do is laugh and joke about it!' Yelled Valkyrie now really angry.

I sighed. If Scandiaca hadn't just died saving Valkyrie then I was sure we would have been good friends. I grew tired of their mindless chatter and shifted into a rock so I couldn't see or hear them anymore. I didn't know it but my changing into a rock had instantly made them shut up. They stared at the rock I had just become. Just then Kenspeckle walked in and saw the rock on the bed where I had been. **(A/N ok, I know Kenspeckle died and stuff, but I really don't like Nye and I liked how Kenspeckle always managed to piss of Skulduggery ~Kitinelli) **Kenspeckle cast an angry glare at skulduggery.

'What did you do to her!' yelled Kenspeckle angrily. I chose that exact moment to change back deciding that Skulduggery and Valkyrie probably had stopped arguing now. I stared at the old white haired man in front of skulduggery. The scene looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help laughing. I kept laughing and laughing and I couldn't stop. Skulduggery's jaw was hanging open so wide that I thought it would fall off, then it did and Valkyrie started laughing as Skulduggery and Kenspeckle looked around bewildered by the two teenagers laughing at them. Then they heard running and Tanith and Ghastly burst through the now open curtains and saw the scene before them. Then Tanith started laughing and Skulduggery stared at her then at Ghastly and he saw why. Skulduggery's jaw had fallen off. He had opened his mouth so wide when he had seen Silver turn into a rock that it had fallen right off onto my bed. Valkyrie held up Skulduggery's jaw.

'Hey, Skul I thought you couldn't fall apart because you were held together by magic,' said Valkyrie trying not to laugh at how stupid he looked without a jaw. Skulduggery tried to talk but it just sounded like 'Emmem akk mmmh gaew' Said Skulduggery.

'I am sorry, what was that Skulduggery?' Asked Tanith. Skulduggery glared at them and reached for his jaw that Valkyrie was holding. He managed to snatch it off her. He checked it for scratches and dents, then put it back on his skull.

'I hate you, I hate all of you,' Said Skulduggery. Then they all started laughing again. Thinking about it, I did actually like Valkyrie. I just despised Darquesse.


	5. The White Light and The portal

**_The White Light and the Portal_**

(A/N Check it out Caomi has written another chapter for us ~Kitinelli)

(A/N Well this is my 2nd chapter in the story, not counting the prologue. I hope you enjoy it ~Caomi)

_'Scandiaca stood in the bitter cold. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Before her lay her mother's body, scorched, bloody, and deathly pale. Scandiaca had no more thoughts, no more hope, what could she and Silver do? Scandiaca turned away and ran. The heavens opened above her and the rain poured down.'_

I stared at my surroundings. Bright white light was staring in at me from every angle. Being a necromancer light was not one of my favourite things. I recoiled. Or at least I _tried _to recoil. It turned out I couldn't move. I was stuck with a horrible light and nothing to do. I longed for Silver. Where was she? Any moment not she would come for me and then we could go… where? How would we even escape from this prison of white light? In fact where was I? I don't remember being imprisoned in white light. I tried to think back to when I had last been awake. Suddenly my mind was flooded with thoughts.

Oh no. The gun, the bullet, the pain, the shot, Silver. It was all coming back to me now. I had been shot and… killed? But that wasn't right. I was still alive wasn't I? Or was I? Maybe this white light meant… no. no no no no no no no. I couldn't be dead! I wasn't ready! I had a whole life in front of me. And Silver. Was she dead too? What about our mother? Where was she? I tried to look around but found that like the rest of my body it was stationary. Then I realised I wasn't breathing.

I was panicking now. Why did my life had to end so suddenly? And where were the shadows? Usually they lapped around me just waiting for my orders. The shadows wouldn't just abandon me whilst I still carried my locket. It didn't make sense. Unless I was…. No, I couldn't face it. I had to be alive. I just had to be. And what was this anyway? This wasn't heaven. This was hell. Nothing to do. Nothing to see. White light and boredom. Forever.

Just when things couldn't get any worse what appeared to be a portal opened before my eyes. I got ready to teleport then realised I couldn't. No moving, no teleportation. Why did the shadows have to leave me at a time like this? From the portal an old man stepped out. Or to say an Old man's face. And it didn't exactly step. It floated.

'What's your name?' the great man's face asked me.

'Scandiaca Tyto' I replied hoping that my voice sounded more confident than it felt.

'Ah' the great man's face said

'But is that your given name, taken name or your true name?' So he knew about magic.

'Taken name' I replied more confidently now.

'Why?' I was startled by this question.

'Wh-what do you mean?' I asked.

'Why did you choose that name?' as he asked this question I noticed that his voice was quite monotone and never really changed.

'They are both Latin parts of Owls names.' I told him, seeing no reason why not to.

'Well then Scandiaca, would you like to know any of your other names?' My other names? Did he actually know them or just know how to find out. I thought for a moment. I already knew my given name, but my true name…

'No thank you' I replied trying not to sound uninterested. True names were too dangerous.

'I see…' he sounded disappointed.

'In that case I'll be going' He turned back to the portal.

'Wait I called. Where are the shadows? Are we in heaven? Who are you? Where is my sister? Can I see my mother? How do you know my true name?' Then the man disappeared through the portal and she was alone, again.


	6. Squid Fingers

**_Squid Fingers_**

(A/N and after that Heart wrenching chapter you are back to me, Introducing my best friend and now editor J ah, I have no idea what I should use as her CODE NAME J I am gonna call her… Doughnut. So, introducing Doughnut's OC Comida Euvo Plata it means Food Silver Back in Spanish apparently according to google translate. DO NOT TRUST THE TRANSLATOR! So, if you are Spanish and it means something rude tell me and I will change it. Now on with the story from Silver's POV)

It was about a week since Skulduggery had lost his jaw, I was finally allowed to roam around without someone following me. I walked around making a map of the hospital. I came across a room I had never seen. I walked through the door it was a bedroom. In that bedroom was a bed and on that bed was a girl.

'Blubblublubblublubblub,' Said the girl

'Ah, Blubwubwublub?' I guessed

'Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. I was too busy mimicking this squid,' she says as she holds up her now squid finger (A/N LOLZ SQUID FINGERS! My friend Doughnut was sitting next to me making stupid noises as I was typing this. SO, THANKS DOUGHNUT LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! ~Kitinelli)

'So, who are you?'

'My name is Comida Euvo Plata, I am Kenspeckle's new assistant,'

'Kormeeder Evil Platter?'

'Ah, no Comida Euvo Plata, Who are you?'

'Ah, I am Silver Darkbyrd, I can see the future, its kinda fun but, sometimes the future sucks, I am also a Shapeshifter,'

'Oh cool! Me too I thought I was the last one!'

'Well, I have been marked down as dead for six years,'

'Oh,'

'Anyway it was nice meeting you… ah Comida,'

'Thanks nice to meet you too,'


	7. Comida's Bike

**_Comida's Bike_**

(A/N ok, this is Doughnut's first chapter. I really like it. So, Doughnut thanks for a great chapter ~Kitinelli)

As I sat out on the bench I could hear all those jokers behind me giggling and whispering. I yawned and opened a can of soda which then fizzed and spilt all other my new top. "I'm going to kill all of you!" I yelled as I stood and turned to face them.

"Quick, run!" One of them yelled. I took off after them and one of them tripped. I stopped in front of him and rolled him on his back.

"Ah, hello Jim, lovely to see you", I said as I lightly kicked him in the head.

"Hey don't kick me," he replied waving his hand at my foot. I squat down, "so did you do this?"

"No…"

"Tell me the truth"

"I didn't! I swear! It was all Joey's idea! I didn't want to go through with it!"

"Ok" I stood and started walking away.

"Wait!" I hear him call from the ground.

"What?" I say looking over my shoulder.

"I think I broke my leg"

"I live with a doctor, if I take you home with me he can fix you up"

"O…Okay…"

I help him up and make sit on my bike.

"But how are you going to ride?"

"I have my ways"

I place one foot on the pedal, swinging my other leg over the bar and onto the other pedal. I ride the bike all the way to the old cinema. "Close your eyes", I say. I watch from the corner of my eye as he does what I told him to. I walk inside, down the aisle and up the stairs. The door appears on the screen and I walk through. "Ah, did you beat you beat somebody else up Comida?" Kenspeckle Grouse asks in his usual grumpy tone.

"No, he tripped and he thinks his broken his leg"

"All that training and you still can't tell if a bone is broken? That's a waste of knowledge"

(A/N Thank you for that glorious chapter Doughnut)


	8. I Miss You Dearly

I missed her, she was my whole life. She was all I had left. I need to get her back! I need to find some way. I can't just keep the memories of her. I need her she was all I had. I was all she had. Well, at least she is not alone. Not anymore.

_'Silver ran through the garden. 'Scandiaca!' she called. _

_'Yes?' replied Scandiaca. She was in one corner of the garden poking insects with a stick._

_'Stop torturing them.' Silver said sternly._

_'I'm not. These ants want to kill a ladybug and I'm trying to rescue it.' Silver sighed. _

_'Come inside. Mum wants to tell us something.' Scandiaca followed Silver back through the garden. They went into the house and to the sitting room. Their mother was waiting for them._

_'Girls?' she said._

_'Yes Mum?' they asked together._

_'The world isn't what you think. You're old enough to know. Magic is real.'_

**(A/N the flashback was written by Caomi the rest was me)**

That was our happiest moment with our parents. They showed us all the things magic could do. They helped us learn. Scandiaca wasn't a necromancer in the beginning. She was just a teleporter. She loved sneaking up on people then teleporting away when they were turning around. Then when our parents died she had been so desperate to get them back. She had thought necromancy would be the answer. That we would get our parents back that way. But I knew different. I knew that there was nothing to be done.


	9. To Forgive or Not to Forgive

I walked around Kenspeckle's hospital for a while until Valkyrie & Skulduggery showed up again. I was sick of being couped up in the hospital like it was a prison and I it's prisoner.

'Valkyrie, I am bored of being kept in this place you call a hospital. I have nothing to do,' I said

'Silver, it was only for your own good. Every time you have a vision you fall unconscious. We are only trying to keep you safe,' Said Skulduggery

'Yeah well, I don't want to be safe. I want to have fun. Not that life is fun without your friends or family, I don't even think I want to be here without her. I know what you are going to do to the world, both of you,' I said

'Well, we are trying everything to make sure it doesn't happen,' Said Valkyrie

'Well, it is and there is nothing you can do about it. Can you maybe take me to that library you are always talking about?'

'What? We never mentioned a library to you,' Said Valkyrie

'Well, obviously you did or I wouldn't know that China Sorrows has a library and that you used to like her and don't like her now. I also know that she is sorry and that one day you will forgive her, otherwise Skulduggery is a hypocrite,' I said

'I am no hypocrite and China killed my family!' Yelled Skulduggery angrily

'Yeah well, she was forced to did you know that? Oh I bet you didn't. Well, you see they tortured her until they got the information out of her. They were going to kill her. They threatened her family. I know you don't think she cares about Bliss, but she does. She just won't admit it. There is only so much a person can take. She didn't want to hurt your family. I hope you see that. After all we have all done things we aren't proud of,' I said. Then they finally decided to take me to the library of China Sorrows. I knew they would. I had seen a vision of me at that library. I was there with a girl. The girl would play an important role in the events to come.

After a bit of mindless chatter we finally reached the library. When we walked through the doors we were surprised to see China sitting on a chair looking around at the people in the library. When she saw who had walked through the door she had stood up quickly surprised that she would ever see them again. She was staring at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. I took this as an opportunity to slip away and find the girl. I wandered through a few shelves that didn't seem to have any particular order. It was all a bit jumbled up if you ask me. Then I saw her. I walked over to the girl quickly as I heard Skulduggery and Valkyrie's shouts and China's sad voice.

'Hello, my name is Silver,' I said. The girl looked up from the book she was reading about elemental magic.

'Ah, hi, my name is Liyama Amani,' She said curiously wondering why I was talking to her.

'Ok, this is going to sound odd, but I am a seer, and I can see the future. I saw you, Val, Skul, Tanith, Ghastly, Corvus and I fighting together against a few people,'

'Valkyrie Cain?'

'Ah, yeah Valkyrie Cain,'

'OH MY GAWD! Is she here? I haven't seen her in ages! I hope she remembers me!' Liyama ran through the shelves with me following after her. We finally caught sight of Valkyrie, Skulduggery and China.

'Liyama! That is not an appropriate way to behave in my library!' Yelled China

'Ah, Skul, Val I think I am done here…' I said. But Valkyrie wasn't listening. She was only looking at the girl who stood next to me. The girl she had known for a while. That girl was her best friend from school.

'Ah, hi Val, I bet you don't remember me. But we used to jump off the rocks on the beach together,'

'Oh Liyama! I have missed you! I never knew that you had magic!'

'I didn't know you did either, otherwise we would have seen each other more recently. I only knew your name was Valkyrie because I saw you and Skulduggery talking at the beach where we used to sit. I have been trying to catch up with you for ages. But I never saw you. I only ever saw your reflection,'

'Girls, lets continue this conversation in the car shall we? I don't think we are wanted here,' said Skulduggery

'Okay then,' Said Liyama, Valkyrie and I in unison.

After a bit more mindless chatter about how Liyama and Valkyrie hadn't seen each other in so long, we finally reached Kenspeckle's hospital. Valkyrie and Liyama continued their conversation and I went off to find Corvus.


	10. Dreams Of What's Lost

**(A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. My character doesn't have much to do, being dead and all.)**

_'I hate you.' How could those be the final words?'_

I was bored out of my mind. The white light was interesting when I first arrived but now after what felt like years it was like watching an advert that never ended. Worse, I couldn't move or look at anything around me. Where were all the other dead people? In the same situation as me? Were they all stuck in white light? The giant face was able to move around and make portals. There had to be some way for me to escape. Some way…

I drifted into sleep, which surprised me. I was obviously tireder than I thought. If only Silver were here. Silver… I reached out in my dream and tried to grab her. To latch onto her. To talk with her. Suddenly my dream was filled with a blinding light. Great, didn't I have enough light when I was awake? Now in my dreams too? And then she was there. Silver. I was so excited I wanted to scream. But when I opened my mouth I remembered it was only a dream. Now I felt disappointment fill me. I had so wanted to talk to Silver.

'Scandiaca! Are you okay?' Silver startled me. Of course. She can talk, it's a dream.

'No.' I replied stubbornly. 'I'm stuck in a world of boredom. No moving. No teleporting. No Mum. No you.' Silver's eye's widened.

'It's the worst here without you. I'm stuck in a hospital or something. There's another shape shifter.'

'Another shape shifter!' I couldn't believe it. Silver was the only one! Oh wait. It's a dream.

'Wow!' I said. 'This might alarm you, but you're a dream.' Now her face screwed up like she was really confused.

'No I'm not. You are.' Now it was my turn to be confused.

'Well fine then whatever. I'm a dream and you're real.' Arguing with Silver was useless. 'I'm dead, you know. What happened to the guy who killed me?' _(A/N all above this note was written by Caomi. Now it is being written by me ~Kitinelli)_

'Ah, Skulduggery and Valkyrie went after him but apparently he got away. Also how are you speaking to me from the land of the dead? This is just completely totally odd. I can't believe you can talk to me from so far away. What's it like up there? Is it like, Can you see everyone? Can you watch us and what we're doing from the land of the dead?' I said

'Um, no it's actually quite boring up here. I can't move there is this portal that a massive face comes through and makes you unable to move. I can't see anyone else. How long have I been dead?'

'It's coming up on three weeks. I miss you, I hope you know that. I will find some way to get you out of there I promise,'

'It's coming up on three weeks. I miss you, I hope you know that. I will find some way to get you out of there I promise,'

'Well, when I first got here the guy asked if I wanted to know my true name. I said no. Please get me out soon. All of this light is driving me mad,'

'I will I promise. I will try and get someone to help me,'


	11. Silver's Plan

I was awake for the rest of that night. I had to do something. I simply couldn't live without My sister. I had lost everything I had in life. The only person that knew how I felt was the skeleton Skulduggery. But at least he still had friends that cared about him. He had no one. Now that Liyama had come to stay with them at Kenspeckle's hospital she never got any time to be with Valkyrie. Still, she was warming up to Comida. Comida was nice, she was odd, but nice. I decided to go see the skeleton. I had no idea where he would be. Probably in the lounge sleeping, or meditating as he called it. I walked around for a while, getting lost in this place was easy since there were so many corridors. Who needed this many rooms. Seriously. I decided to try the door on my left and there he was. I walked into the room and tapped his knee.

'Skulduggery… we need to talk,' I said

'Mrmph,' Said Skulduggery

'… You are the only one who understands what it's like. I have lost everyone I love. Everyone I ever cared about has been taken away from me. First my parents then my sister. They were all I had. I would do anything to get them back. It's not fair! I am sick of being alone! I thought you would understand. But you don't even care,' I said. I turned around and started to walk away. Then I felt a bony hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

'Silver, I do care. I lost my whole family. Everyone I ever cared about. I would do anything to bring them back to me, they died long before their time,' Said Skulduggery

'Come on, there has to be a way. Like how Valkyrie rescued you from the faceless ones dimension and how Valkyrie got shifted to a dimension where you were still Lord Vile and China had control over the revolution. There has to be a way to open up the portal. We just need the right Ichimus Anchor, and I think I know what we can use,'

'Skul, you know how you are, dead and, a skeleton and stuff. Do you reckon we could use you as the Ichimus Anchor to get to the dimension of the dead?'

'Well, It might work, but we would have to find Fletcher who is somewhere in Australia having a good time, I don't think you will find him. If only he wasn't the last teleporter. If you and your sister decide to stay around, you might be handy if we ever have to save the world from certain peril again,'

**(A/N Australia is really great fun you know. I should know I live there ~Kitinelli)**

'How would I be of help? You only want my sister because she is a teleporter and you only want me because I can tell the future,'

'No, it's because Valkyrie wants to help you. Since you saved her life. You didn't save mine because I am already dead,'

'I didn't save anyone's life. My sister did and I want her back right now,'

'Look, we'll see what we can do,'


	12. Moths and Squids

(A/N New chapter whoop! ~Doughnut)

(Sorry I took so long. I might have forgotten I was also writing ~Doughnut)

Comida's POV

After Jim went home I sat down in my room. I didn't know what to do now. Kenspeckle said we were going to have guests. I reckon it's that skeleton and the cool chick again but he said there was someone else. I guess i'll chill in my room for a bit. I looked around, I hadn't added any personal touches apart from my bed spread. It had doughnuts on it and it's making me hungry. I walk across the room to my bag. After a quick rummage I found a doughnut. I had no idea how old it was but it tasted fine. I laid down staring at the ceiling. This doughnut started to taste funny so i threw it into the trash can.

"Booooorrrrreeeeeddddd", I moaned and sat up. I turned my finger into a squid. Squid's were funny. "Blubblublubblublubblub", I said to it. "Ah, Blubwubwublub?" I heard someone say from the door. I looked up. I had never seen this girl before.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. I was too busy mimicking this squid", I say, holding up the finger i had turned into a squid.

"So, who are you?"

"My name is Comida Euvo Plata, I am Kenspeckle's new assistant"

"Kormeeder Evil Platter?" Ugh, I hate it when people get my name wrong.

"Ah, no Comida Euvo Plata, Who are you?"

"Ah, I am Silver Darkbyrd, I can see the future, its kinda fun but, sometimes the future sucks, I am also a Shapeshifter"

"Oh cool! Me too I thought I was the last one!"

"Well, I have been marked down as dead for six years"

"Oh"

"Anyway it was nice meeting you… ah Comida"

"Thanks nice to meet you too" I watched Silver leave the room. I walked to the doorway and watched her walk back into the main room. I started to follow and changed into a moth. I flew into the main room and listened to the conversations. I would tell you what they were saying (BREAKING THE FORTH WALL ~Doughnut) but I don't want to bore you with small details that you'll hear about. I went back to my room, laid on my bed and opened my laptop. I played games till the early hours of the morning and drifted to sleep.

(Sooooo, you know review and I might think of something else to write. Thanks, stay fabb. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ~Doughnut)


	13. Liyama's First Meeting

(A/N Hi, Zozotti here. That's my penname. Anyway, I decided to join in. So, I'm Liyama Amani. Meaning Llama (in Filipino) Peace (In Swahili). So, basically I'm Llama Peace. Or a piece of llama. Yeah, let's just get started shall we? ~Zozotti)

_Hey, Li! Look at this!' screamed Stephanie.  
A flying jet of water streamed out from the tap nearby. And hit me straight in the face.  
For a second I gasped, shocked. I had no clue how she did it.  
Then I started laughing.  
'WATER FIGHT!' I yelled.  
Stephanie giggled.  
'Steph?  
She turned around. 'Yeah?'  
'How did you do that?'  
Steph smiled.  
'Magic.' _

I sat alone on a roof, listening to music. I was just sitting, waiting for no one in particular, watching the sun set below the horizon. It was like a scene off a postcard; The pale sun reflecting off the rippling ocean, a few birds silhouetted against the sky streaked with fiery shades. It was pure bliss, just sitting there, relaxing, not having anything to do, anyone to go to. My heart was struck with a sharp pang. I did have someone to go to. Silver. Valkyrie had told me all about her. Her parents were dead. Her sister was killed just a few days ago, trying to save Valkyrie. She had no living family.  
Just like me.  
And I had to help her. Console her. Do _something_, anything, to help her. She was alone. And she was a seer. She said she had seen me, her, Val, Skulduggery and a few other people fighting. Fighting who? For what? My mind raced. It was hard to believe that only a few minutes ago I had been so relaxed.  
'Li?'  
A voice snapped me out of my dream.  
'Y-yeah?'  
It was Valkyrie. She strolled over and sat beside me.  
'What's up?' she asked.  
I was shocked by the genuine concern in her voice. When she was talking to me, it was as if she was another person. Well, we _had _known each other since we were toddlers.  
'Silver…'  
'Yeah?'  
'I don't know. I feel like….I feel like I need to help her. I don't know how, and I don't know why. I just…don't know….' My voice trailed off. I realised I was seriously confused. It was amazing how my life had changed when I reunited with Val and met Silver.  
And I didn't know how.  
'Well then….'  
'Val…the thing is…she's just so similar to me. We both lost our families. We're both Shape Shifters. I feel some kind of a connection with her. I know I just met her…but she seems special to me. I mean, she told me my future!'  
Val just listened. She didn't offer any advice. In fact, she didn't talk at all.  
'Valkyrie?'  
She suddenly stood up.  
'I'm cold. Are you cold?'  
She motioned to me to go back inside.  
Something weird was going on.  
And I didn't know what.

(A/N Well, that was Zozotti's first chapter for the fic. Did you like it? I liked it ~Kitinelli)


	14. Surgery to a Warlock

(A/N I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT TITLES! ~Doughnut)

(A/N I was having a lazy day and just letting them write, but I still have to do all the titles. Imagination overload. Some chapters are easier to title. It would have been so much easier if they were titled 'In which …. ….' Don't you think? Anyway enjoy! ~Kitinelli)

(A/N Soooo I've thought of something new ~Doughnut)

I've been staring at my clock for 3 minutes now and there is still noise coming from inside the cinema. Normally it was the old place being disturbed by wind or there was a rat in the ventilation system but today's noise was different it sounded like drunk people bumbling around in the cinema. I stood up turning my hand into a baseball bat for protection. I walked down the corridor. Everything's is colder when all you are wearing is a thin baseball top and some undies. I opened the door to the main room and saw three dark shapes rummaging round and talking. I switched on the light to see two men and a woman. One of the men was muscly and tall with curly blond hair and soft green eyes, the other man was short and langly (That means awkward limp proportions) with tan skin and a bald head. The woman was tall and had long purple hair with shocking white eyes that looked like lightning. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you unless you hurt us. We're just tracking someone, you may know him", said the woman in a calm voice.

"Who are you looking for?" I ask standing my ground.

"His name is Kenspeckle Grouse. We need him because my friend is dying" The woman says pointing to the tall man. The tall man then drops to the floor very suddenly and starts wiggling around. The short man strolls over and touches his face saying words that I can't hear.

"Kenith's magic has been keeping Talim alive"

"I'll get him but you need to promise to stay here"

"Witch's honor"

She was a witch? Oh well, I walk down the corridor to Kenspeckle's room. I knock on the door to wake him. I hear him grumble from inside.

"We have ... guests" I say, hoping it will get him to come out of his room. I walk back down the corridor to find Talim slouched against the table, his breath shallow, Kenith looking very pale and the woman had sat on the tabletop swinging her feet. I turn to see Kenspeckle shuffle in.

"My friend needs your help", the woman said looking him in the eye. The woman gets of the table to shake Kenspeckle's hand.

"My name is Kasai, this is Talim and Kenith"

"Never mind names, what's wrong with your friend?"

"He suffered a fatal wound in a fight, a sword through his stomach. The skin has healed but we do not know about inside."

"Get me my utensils Comida and you may not want to be around, it is going to get messy. If Kenith or Kasai need anything it's up to you to help them"

I run down the hall to find the tray full of magic and non-magic tools. I bring it back and lead Kasai and Kenith to a spare room with a TV, a couch and a table. I fetch some snacks and drinks for them from the kitchen and bring it back. i sit on the floor eating, waiting and watching TV with them. We started to talk about our personal lives. I found out that Kasai and Kenith were married, Talim was her half-brother and they were all professional assassins but they worked for the sanctuary so it was okay. After a while Kenspeckle walked in with a pleased expression on his face.

"The surgery went great but he needs to rest up for a while so I set him up in a spare room. You may join him if you wish." Kasai and Kenith stood and followed Kenspeckle to the room. I continued to watch TV and eat chips.

(Review, stay fabb. byeeeeeeeeeee ~Doughnut)

(A/N Odd chapter about surgery… Yup I am definitely calling it surgery ~Kitinelli)


	15. Tanith and the Jaw

(A/N this is set after 'The Death of One' chapter but before all the rest. ~Kitinelli)

TANITH'S POV

'Hey, Val pass me his jaw,' I said

'No, Val do not pass my jaw to Tanith give it back to me,' Said Skulduggery as Valkyrie passed his jaw to me. I held the jaw up to her face and moved it like a mouth.

'Hello, my name is Skulduggery Pleasant and I love myself, my car and my hat, threaten to stand on my hat and I will make you my companion,' Said Tanith

'Tanith, GIVE…ME…BACK…MY…JAW!' Said Skulduggery

'Aww, come on Skul, it was funny. She sounded just like you. It was the best impression of you I have ever heard,' Said Valkyrie as Skulduggery swiped at Valkyrie. But Valkyrie thought he would do that and she ducked just as skulduggery's fist connected with the chair Val had been sitting on.

'You missed,' Said Valkyrie

'You know, it was actually a pretty accurate impression of you,' Said Ghastly

'Ghastly…,' Said Skulduggery. 'You know, all these years and I thought you were my friend, or have you chosen Tanith over me?' Skulduggery said. Ghastly and I blushed and turned away from each other.

'Mmm, it's as I thought,' Skulduggery whispered to Valkyrie.

'Well, I am happy for them,' said Valkyrie

'Yes, they will be good together,' said Skulduggery

'I wonder if Silver can hear us now that she is unconscious again. Maybe she is having dreams about Ghastly and Tanith being together,' Valkyrie paused. 'You know, they can still hear us,' Tanith and Ghastly crept slowly away. Said Valkyrie

'And now they have left,' Said Skulduggery


	16. Fishbowl Kart

Fishbowl Kart

(A/N Comida and Silver are AWESOME ~Kitinelli)

SILVER'S POV Obviously, y'know since it's me, and she is my OC loosely based on me.

I ran to Comida's room just after hearing about her being attacked by William Raymond Sanguine, or Billy-Ray Sanguine. I reached the door and burst inside. I saw Comida lying down on her bed. Her neck was purple, he had tried to strangle her. I ran over to her.

'Comida? Are you ok? Comida Please tell me you're ok. COMIDA!' I said. She groaned. 'Comida. I would have come sooner. But I was asleep, I only just found out what happened. Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she said

'No, Comida you look horrible,'

'That's extremely nice of you to say,'

'…Sorry,'

'I'm fine. Did you know starfish have a very fast healing ability?' She said turning into a starfish.

'Now I have to carry you around in a fishbowl. Did you have to be an aquatic creature?'

'Hey, I like aquatic creatures. Also shape shifting into a fishbowl with a starfish on it means that I don't get their extraordinary healing powers.'

'Are you saying you want me to be a fish tank on wheels for you?'

'You could, then we could race around the hospital like those characters from Mario Kart,'

'Hmm, y'know, I like that idea. Then when you are healed we will race each other,'

'I'd like that,'

'Ok, shifting into fishbowl now, we will have to mind speak.' I changed into a fishbowl with wheels. She jumped in and we sped off along the corridors of the hospital.

(A/N I think mind speak should be a thing for Shifters since they can't talk as inanimate objects since they don't have mouths, and they need some way to talk to each other. I don't even think it's a power or anything. But, that's why it is there. Just so you know ~Kitinelli)

Comida and I were speeding around the corner when we bashed into Skulduggery's feet. Skulduggery poked them with his shoe, Comida lost concentration and became squished inside the fish bowl.

'Comida, what are you doing. You should be in bed healing. I am assuming that your partner in crime, disguised as a fishbowl is Silver?' Said Skulduggery. Then I turned back into myself.

'Did you know that starfish have the fastest healing rate in the animal kingdom?' Said Comida

'Do they now?' Said Skulduggery

'I was just trying to help her. She is a starfish, so she needs a bowl of salt water,' I said. Skulduggery tilted his head to the side.

'So, you are helping her by getting her face squished in a fish bowl and smashing into my foot?'

'Ah, that was an accident. It takes a lot of concentration to stay in a form,' I said

'Also we were Mind speaking and having FUN… you should try it,' Said Comida

'I have lots of time for fun, I just choose to do more important things such as saving the world,' Said Skulduggery. 'I am busy right now looking for Billy-Ray as he can't have gotten far and he did try to kill you,'

Comida and I shifted back into our previous shapes and continued on with our journey.

'Bye Skulduggery!' Comida and I mind spoke to him. Skulduggery stared at us as we went on our way around the hospital.

'That was funny,' Comida said

'I thought he was going to pick me up. That would have been odd. Especially if we chose that moment to change back,' I said

'Yeah, it would have been, also it would have been awkward,' She said

(A/N I was really bored and this seemed like something I wanted to do, so yeah it's now a chapter… YAY best chapter ever! ~Kitinelli)


	17. Liyama's Llamas

Liyama's Llamas

(A/N This is pretty bad but whatevs :) ~Zozotti)

_ 'So, what is it? What's your name?' Asked Valkyrie  
'Liyama….' I said  
'Liyama? Like, llama?' Asked Valkyrie  
'Yeahhh…..' I said  
'Mmeeehhhhh. Mmmaeeehhhh!' Said Valkyrie  
'Don't!' I yelled  
'Well, you shouldn't be Llama then!' She said  
'It's Liyama!' I yelled  
'Mmmeeaahhhh!' She said_

_(A/N I think, they are supposed to be llama noises ~Kitinelli)_

I tossed and turned, but I couldn't get to sleep. I didn't know why, since I was in my llama onesie, all safe and warm. I kept on hearing….llamas? I probably just left my iPod on, on the 'Llama Cry' track.  
'Liyamaaaa…..we are here to haunt you as llamaasssss….'  
I groaned.  
'Silver, is that you?'  
I heard a giggle. 'Noooo….'  
'Silver, get out!'  
'It's not Silver!'  
'You're acting like a five year old!'  
'Liyama….give me a doughnut or I will haunt you forever….'  
'Right, that's it.'  
I hopped out of bed and switched on the light. There was a massive bulge in the curtains.  
'Yeah, real subtle Silver.'  
I pulled back the curtains.  
'Llamas? TWO llamas?'  
Suddenly, one of the forms changed.  
'Hi Liyama.'  
'Hi Silver.'  
'This is Comida.'  
'Hi…Comida…..?'  
I was talking to a llama….  
Suddenly, the llama changed form.  
A girl with brown hair and purple gloves stood beside Silver.  
'Hey. I'm Comida Evil Platter.'  
'Comida Evil Platter?'  
She whispered something to Silver. Silver giggled.  
'Never heard that before,' they both whispered.  
'Comida Euvo Plata.'  
'Hi. I'm Liyama Amani.'  
'I know. I have heard sooooo much about you!'  
I glanced at Silver.  
Suddenly, Comida and Silver burst out laughing.  
'What's so funny?'  
'Llama.'  
'Really guys? Can you leave me to sleep please?'  
'I want a doughnut!'  
'Comida, please.'  
'Fineee…..'  
I ushered the two out my room and shut the door.  
As soon as I sunk down on the bed, I heard an irritating buzzing.  
I looked up and saw two flies on the ceiling.  
'SILVER! COMIDA! OUT!'  
The flies flew to the other end of the room. Both of them changed back into their human form.  
'How did you know it was us?'  
'It was obvious. Seriously, you two are being so immature! How much sugar have you been eating?'  
'Doughnutssss….'  
'Really you two? GET OUT!'  
I ushered them out again.  
'Liyama!'  
'What?'  
'Llama haunting!'  
'Just go away!'  
I sat down on the bed. Great. With all the commotion, it was already midnight.  
I decided that maybe I wasn't as similar to Silver as I thought after all.  
(A/N BTW this chapter was a collaboration idea that was thought up one lunch time by Doughnut, myself and Zozotti. There will be a chapter from all our perspectives. Also Caomi is getting pissed at me for killing her… I think she will be making a return soon…probably…when I feel like it… or when she kills me… yeah…AWKWARD ~Kitinelli)


	18. Llama Haunting

Llama Haunting

(A/N this is after the Fishbowl kart chapter set at the same time as Liyama's Llamas. This is directly afterwards, so they are still fishbowl on wheels and starfish ~Kitinelli)

'Hey, Comida, what's it like being a starfish?' I said

'I could ask you the same thing about being a fishbowl on wheels,' She said

'I don't know how to explain it. It's really cool. It's a unique experience,'

'Yeah, it is wonderful,'

'I think we should do something,'

'Yeah, I think we should. What should we do?'

'I think, we should have some shapeshifting fun,'

'We could haunt someone as a ghost,'

'We could haunt Liyama,'

'Epic!'

'Yeah, we are brilliant,'

'This is her door right?'

'I think so, turn into an ant and check,'

'Ok,' She turned into an ant and crawled under the door

'Is anyone in there?'

'Yeah, she is asleep. But she is doing a lot of tossing and turning,'

'Probably having a nightmare,'

'I suppose,'

'I am coming in,' I turned into an ant and crawled under the door,'

'What should we haunt her as?'

'She is wearing a llama onesie, we could haunt her as llamas,'

'Awesome,' They both turned into llamas and hid behind liyama's curtains.

'Meahhhhhhhh,' Comida and I said

'Meeeeeeaaaah,' Comida said

'mmmeeeah,' I said

'Liyamaaaa…..we are here to haunt you as llamaasssss….' Said Comida. Liyama groaned.  
'Silver, is that you?' Comida and I giggled.

'Noooo….' I said  
'Silver, get out!' She said  
'It's not Silver!' Comida said  
'You're acting like a five year old!' Liyama said  
'Liyama….give me a doughnut or I will haunt you forever….' Comida said  
'Right, that's it.' Liyama said, hopped out of bed and switched on a light.

'Yeah, real subtle Silver.' She said and pulled back the curtains.  
'Llamas? TWO llamas?' she said. I changed back into myself but Comida stayed as she was.  
'Hi Liyama.' I said  
'Hi Silver.' She said  
'This is Comida.' I said  
'Hi…Comida…..?' She said. I could see she thought she was talking to a llama. Comida changed shape.  
'Hey. I'm Comida Euvo Plata,' Said Comida  
'Comida Evil Platter?' She said  
'That's what you said the first time you heard it,' she whispered. I giggled.  
'Never heard that before,' Comida and I whispered.  
'Comida Euvo Plata.' Said Comida  
'Hi. I'm Liyama Amani.' Said Liyama  
'I know. I have heard sooooo much about you!' Said Comida. Liyama stared at me, then Comida and I burst out laughing.  
'What's so funny?' Liyama asked  
'Llama.' I said  
'Really guys? Can you leave me to sleep please?' Liyama said  
'I want a doughnut!' Comida said  
'Comida, please.' Liyama said  
'Fineee…..' Comida said and Liyama ushered us out of her room and shut the door.

'Hey, Comida… should we sneak in again as flies?' I said

'yeah quick!' she said. We shifted into flies and went under the door again. This time hiding on the ceiling. Liyama looked up and saw us on the ceiling.  
'SILVER! COMIDA! OUT!'  
Comida and I flew to the other end of the room and changed back into our human forms.  
'How did you know it was us?' I said  
'It was obvious. Seriously, you two are being so immature! How much sugar have you been eating?' Liyama said  
'Doughnutssss….' Comida said  
'Really you two? GET OUT!' Liyama said  
She ushered us out again.  
'Liyama!' I said  
'What?' she said  
'Llama haunting!' Comida said  
'Just go away!' she said. Comida and I went off to bed as it was nearly midnight.


	19. Sharing The Dream With Friends

Sharing The Dream With Friends

A/N Ok, sorry we haven't updated in such a long time but two of us got the flu and the others got lazy. Hopefully you will see more chapters posted at regular intervals.

It was about 6 in the morning. Gosh did they wake up early. I am not a morning person, I like my sleep ins. I was walking around and I swear heard a voice.

'Hello?' I said

'Hi, Silver, its Comida,' Said the voice that had now identified itself as Comida.

'Oh, hey there. Are you disguised as a wall?'

'Ah, no. My powers aren't as strong as yours. I can only do living things. But when I shift it doesn't knock me unconscious.'

'So, what are you disguised as?'

'Um, I am bacteria. Yeah, that's kinda strange isn't it.'

'Yeah it kind of is.'

'OK then.'

'Uh, I had a dream. About a month ago. In that dream I was talking to Scandi. It was so real. There is nothing in the afterlife but light. Blinding white light. I need to rescue her. It wasn't her time to die,'

'No, it wasn't but there is nothing you can do. The dead stay dead,'

'Not her, not if I can help it. Skulduggery even offered to help me. He knows what it is like to lose your whole family,'

'I lost my family too. They are alive, but they think I am dead. I can never see them again,'

'Were they Sorcerers?'

'Yes, my mother is an elemental my father is a bone breaker.'

'Wow, bonebreaker. Uh I have never heard of those before… but i'm taking it that the name is self-explanatory,'

'Uh, yeah it kinda is,'

'So, why can't you see them again?'

'They got Penelope Vanopio(rhymes with pinnochio) to wipe all their memories of me. They don't even know that I exist. If they saw me they wouldn't know who I am. It's not like I can go up to them and say "Hey! I'm your daughter, you don't remember me because you wiped your memories of me," Can I? I miss them, But at least I can still check on them and make sure they are still alive,'

'Yeah, you are lucky I guess. But it must be just as hard knowing that they are alive and they don't know you exist.'

'So, anyway. Why are you telling me all this?'

'Well, I want to find a way to save Scandi. I know it is possible in some way. I want you to help me.'

'How can I help?'

'Uh, we should ask Kenspeckle and Skulduggery,'


	20. The Noise and The Window

The Noise and the Window

Comida's POV

After Kasai, Kenith and Talim left I couldn't sleep. I tried to sleep on the side, on my back, on my stomach, my feet on the pillow, I even tried to hang off the book case to sleep upside down but I just couldn't sleep and my bookcase fell over. Kenspeckle knocked on my door. I walked over and opened it.

"Go to sleep and if you don't I'll gas you"

I knew he was joking but the threat still worked. I sat on my bed when there was a noise at my window._ Is that a cat?_ I thought to myself. A meow answered my question. I opened the window and a pair of hands wrapped around my throat._ Big mistake, Mister_. He then tried to bash my head into the windowsill, I avoided going unconscious by pushing off the wall, forcing me and my attacker backwards. I shifted into a mouse and watched as my attacker was disorientated by it. He crouched down to look under the bed. I snuck up behind, shifted back to my self and wrapped my arm around his throat, pulling him into a sleeper hold. He stood, causing my legs to swing around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked backwards against the door to throw me off. I could hear Kenspeckle's door open. _Oh, thank god_ I thought to myself. The attacker was crouching now, looking at the ground. "What are you going to do now?" I ask him, in all seriousness. I get gurgles as a reply. The door bursts open. It's Kenspeckle, he's about to talk when he sees me and the attacker. "Hit him in the stomach", Kenspeckle says in a calm voice, "I'll be right back", He leaves the room. I don't see how hitting him in the gut will help but I do it anyway. He crumples as soon as my foot makes contact I get off his back and watch the colour return to his face. I remove his glasses saying "Bit too bright, is it?" Instead of eyes he had two black holes in his head._ Oh, god. _I return his glasses, almost vomiting. He coughs up some blood._ I didn't kick him that hard_. Kenspeckle returns with the skeleton and the cool chick.

"Hi there", I say trying to stay calm.

"Did you do this?" The skeleton asks.

"Um... yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"It's a perfectly fine thing to do, I'm just surprised"

"Why?"  
"Pardon?"

"Why are you surprised?"

He starts stuttering.

"He's surprised because he thought you were weak" The girl says looking at me.

"Weak, huh?"

"Anyway, let's get him out of here"

They move towards him.

"I'm Comida" I blurt out knowing they had not actually met me.

"Well... My name is Skullduggery Pleasant and this is…"

"Valkyrie Cain, nice to meet you", She says shaking my hand.

All of a sudden she spins me around my hand pinned against my back.

"Umm... What are you doing?" I ask a bit worried

"You got some pretty bad bruising going on"

"You should meet our tailor", Skulduggery says, completely of topic.

"I like to rest up first"

"Oh yes, that's fine"

I turn around and fall in a hole.


	21. The Hole

_The Hole_

(A/N unfortunately I didn't get my chapter in on time. So the order is a bit muddled up. Basically this happens after the chapter called the noise and the window… and the noise and the window is after the sharing the dream with friends chapter. Sorry. It should be fixed for new readers though. ~Doughnut)

(A/N all things in Comida's POV are by Doughnut, Liyama's are by Zozotti, Silver's are by me and Scandiaca's are by Caomi. Also this may have a few errors as doughnut texted it to me not emailed. So, I will do my best ~Kitinelli)

Comida's POV

I blacked out as soon as I hit the hard ground. It was just me and my thoughts. I kept thinking about Valkyrie's face when I fell. It looked so disappointed. I woke up and if it hadn't been for the rocks and dirt hitting my body I wouldn't have realised. I felt arms wrapped around my body. I felt so comfortable. I could fall asleep here. I snuggled down closer to the person. Then a voice with a strong Texan accent spoke.  
"I wish you wouldnn' be so god damn cute. Because I gotta kill ya after this." I couldn't see him but he could see me somehow. I knew this, because as soon as I frowned he laughed. "Lil girly I was only jokin' with you. There's no need to be so grumpy." I tried to wriggle out of his arms. "Now there is no need to go killin' yourself." There were six moments of silence before I finally spoke up.  
"What's your name?"  
"I don't tell anyone who's plannin' on killin' me what my name is"

"Who said I was gonna to kill you?"

"My gut feelin'"

"Oh, yeah… sorry about that." He laughed  
"I think that's the first time somebody's ever apologised for hittin' me."

"Can we go to the surface? I am getting tired of the darkness."  
"Can do." I watched as a small hole started to open up in front of us. As we got closer it started to grow wider until it was big enough to fit two grown men.  
"My name is Billy Ray Sanguine, and I was wondering if you would like to work with me."


End file.
